


Disciplinary Action

by ze_z_zi



Series: PWP [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Pokephilia, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/pseuds/ze_z_zi
Summary: Ever since evolving, Ze's Tareena, Persimmon, has been acting out and disobeying her trainer. When Persimmon gets hurt, Ze realizes this can't go on and confronts her pokemon about her behavior.
Series: PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Disciplinary Action

Grass types were known for their gentle, caregiving dispositions, and Ze believed that until her Steenee evolved. Up until then, Persimmon had been a total sweetheart, even though she was terribly spoiled as the baby of her team, but only a few days after evolving into a Tsareena, she started acting out.

Ze could put up with her being defiant as long as she didn’t start being a danger to the rest of the team, but during battles was another thing. Ignoring her commands embarrassed Ze and ruined any strategy she might’ve had when facing opponents. Not to mention, Tsareena endangered herself when she was too busy pretending to not hear her trainer to dodge an attack. That was exactly what happened today against another trainer with a pokemon that happened to know Flamethrower. Ze saved Persimmon for last to heal that night, she’s been too soft on her and needed to remind Persi who was in charge.

“Is there a  _ reason _ you’ve been acting like this, or is it just to piss me off?”

The Tsareena made a self satisfied sound and tossed her hair back, haughty and defiant once more. She moved her head as Ze uncapped a hyper potion, refusing to drink it. Ze’s face fell as she capped the bottle once more.

“Persimmon, I love you, and I want you to be on this team all the way to Wyndon, but I can’t do that if you refuse to listen,” Ze put the potion away and pulled out Tsareena’s pokeball. “And I can’t stand seeing you getting hurt constantly, just to spite me. I’m gonna have to put you in a box if you don’t start being a team player,”

Suddenly, there were two vines twisted around Ze’s wrist, not enough pressure to hurt, just enough to hold her still. Intimidation or pleading, Ze couldn’t tell, and took no chances.

“Persi,  _ let go _ . You’re not helping yourself by doing this,” When she tugged, her hand slipped, the vines loosening at her tone. Persi made a soft noise, before tightening her grip and pulling Ze’s hand to her head, nuzzling against her open palm. She felt her chest tighten at the display and realized just what the problem has been for the past few weeks.

“Is this all you wanted, huh? My attention?” Ze dropped the pokeball and brought her other hand to pet one of her long strands of “hair”. Persi let out a pleased cry and settled into her trainer’s lap. “The last time you did this you were just a little Bounsweet,”

The vines loosened and disappeared back to the pokemon, as Ze’s hand drifted up to rub at Persimmon’s crown. Ze laughed at the pleased chirps Persimmon made, the pokemon usually being too dignified to make such sounds. Ze leaned in to peck her pokemon’s cheek as her hand drifted down to rub Persimmon’s leg, easing her legs apart.

Immediately, a cloyingly sweet scent filled the tent, making Ze’s head go fuzzy. Ze slid her hand up the pokemon’s thigh, under her skirt to drag a finger over Persimmon’s dripping slit, collecting thick, syrupy nectar as she did.

“What a naughty girl, pretending to hate her trainer, but getting so wet from me petting you,”

Tsareena shivered at the touch nuzzling even closer into Ze’s chest, her small hand twisting into Ze’s shirt. Ze slipped a finger into her waiting cunt, sighing as Persimmon’s inner walls clenched around her. 

“I’m no better, though, am I? Being so negligent with one of my strongest pokemon, let me apologize to you, Persi,” With that, Ze slipped another finger into her Tsareena’s pussy, knuckle deep and curling inside her. She laughed as Persimmon let out a loud cry. Ze hoped no trainers would stumble upon them with how noisy she was being. 

Ze’s fingers sped up, and she drank up every sound her pokemon made. Memorized the way her head fell back and her eyelids fluttered as she dropped her royal persona, and cried out for her trainer like the little slut she was.

“Maybe I should’ve trained you for this, seems like you prefer to listen to me here instead of the pitch, yeah?” She leaned in close to Tsareena, pressing another kiss to her face. “I’m sure you’d love that, being  _ my _ dirty little girl. You’re doing  _ such  _ a good job for me right now, Persi,”

No sooner than the words left Ze’s mouth, Persimmon clenched tight around her once more, a flood of her nectar spilling from her used cunt and into her trainer’s hand. She went limp in Ze’s arms, only making a small noise as Ze’s fingers were removed. Ze smiled down at her pokemon, sleepy and well fucked and wiped her hand off on her jeans. She wrapped her arms around Persimmon, and held her for a quiet moment.

“You’re gonna be a good girl from now on, right?” Tsareena nodded and chirped in agreement.

“Good girl! Now, let me heal you up!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment!


End file.
